Prism
by Araxiel
Summary: Ayame's back from wherever she was with a new friend and a new hairstyle
1. In which Ayame is found

Ash: Anou… the title of this has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story.

It had been 9 months since anyone had seen Ayame or Echo. The group had gone to Koenma, but he hadn't been able to tell them much.

Flashback:

''So. Have you found her yet?'' Miirei asked worriedly. She'd been able to smell a strange musty smell which was mixed with Ryu's smell when she'd woken up. Maybe she was just worrying too much. 'Ayame'll probably come back and tell us she'd been out, fighting with demons or getting into mischief somewhere.' The wolf girl thought hopefully.

''Gomen ne, Miirei. No'' Koenma answered, keeping his sorrow inside. Miirei face dropped at this.

''What do you mean no!'' Hiei shouted, slamming a hand down onto the godling's desk, making him cower. Hiei was pissed that the toddler could just sit there. Saying Ayame was nowhere to be found, with little to no remorse.

'''Whoa Hiei! Calm down.'' Yuusuke shouted, trying to pull the little demon away from the cowering godling.

''No one's seen her. Even my intelligence haven't been able to track her.'' Koenma added. Hiei just shook Yuusuke off his arm with a snarl and flitted away.

_If not even Koenma could find her. Then there was only one place she could be: Makai_

Koenma let out a breath then composed himself. ''All I've been able to find out so far is from a rumor. So it might not even be true. She's been abducted by a powerful shadow demon lord named Ryu.'' Miirei instantly recognized the name. ''Apparently she's now working for him. We don't know whether she's changed sides or not, so I don't want any of you to go and try to search for her by yourselves.'' Koenma said, directing it mainly towards Miirei. ''Aswell as being strong and extremely unpredictable herself, she might have a...gang of sorts, or others protecting her.

Hiei had stopped eating, Kurama now had to force feed him. He'd yelled at things, broken things, sliced through things with his katana, he'd even unleashed his black dragon wave on some peaceful looking woods and forest critters.

He now sat on the roof, right where they'd kissed a few months ago. It felt like forever to Hiei. He looked up at the moon, whilst fingering the garnet crystal that hung around his neck on a silver chain. It was a full moon. So that meant wherever the spitfire was. She was in her human form which definetly had to be more risky. Especially in the Makai.

It was like she'd just vanished, POOF! Into thin air. It bothered him. Ayame had told him about Ryu doing experiments on her, and she said she only had 3 lives left. This might seem a lot to a normal person that had only one life, but if that person with 3 lives was put in the clutches of someone who does experiments on other youkai, that would probably reduce the number of lives a person had very quickly.

Everyone missed Ayame. The house seemed so much quieter without her. They all expected her to walk back in through the door, then shout at them for getting worried about her, fight with Hiei, then go brood on the roof. That was how used to the cat girl they'd gotten.

Ayame was kneeling next to a river in makai. Next to her was a tall man with spiky, crimson hair which traveled to his shoulder blades. It was currently tied up loosely.

''Kuso.'' Ayame cursed after missing a fish...again. It'd been days since the both of them had been able to find good food. Most of the food had been poisoned by a leak from a factory nearby. Fortunately, the small river they were at hadn't been affected.

The large red headed man's hand reached into the water in a breakneck movement. He then pulled out a wriggling fish, stabbing and killing it with his claws. He then put it over the fire he had made.

Ayame was now curled up in a ball at the back of the cave they'd made temporary camp in. She was sick, tired, and hungry. And Hiei's face just had to pop into her head at the most opportune times!

''Sit up.'' The red head commanded, smacking her lightly on the head with his red dragon tail. He handed her a dead and roasted fish. ''Eat.'' He told her. Ayame sat up and scowled at him then shivered.

''Thanks Echo.'' Ayame said. Just as Ayame accepted the fish they both heard a howl, most likely from some kind of canine. Then some growls and snarls were heard outside the cave.

Both Echo and Ayame jumped up, instantly forgetting the fish. Some sleeping gas was thrown into the cave. Echo's shirt burst as two dragon wings came out of his back, and stretched out. He then flapped his wings to clear the poison gas away. He grabbed Ayame's unconscious form then ran out of the cave, taking flight as soon and he was outside. A rope got hooked around his neck and dragged him backwards. In the shock Echo let his wings fold back. He then fell from the air, hit his head on the ground making him unconscious, and changing him back into his dragon form.

''Heheh, this ones a human, she'll be useful.'' A dog demon growled.

''There's a dragon. We can stick him in a warded cage and sell him.'' Another said

''The girl's pretty cute. A bit flat chested though.'' He said with distaste whilst groping one of her breasts. ''I think I'll have my way with her before we take her back to the boss.'' He said with a possessive growl in his voice. He then pulled Ayame's top off, revealing her wrapped breasts. He dropped her on the floor then gripped the rim of her black, skin-tight shorts.

Suddenly a dagger flew into the back of his head, killing him and making him fall onto the unconscious, and now topless Ayame's chest.

''Idiot.'' Came a female voice. She then came out of the shadows, revealing a woman in her late twenties, with short white hair, and black eyes.

When Ayame had woken up, she was in a cage with other female ningen, and youkai. All including her had makeup and kimono's which showed off _way_ too much cleavage and came up _way_ too high. They also all had silver, metal gauntlets around their neck. Metal chains connected them to the wall at the back.

Some very ugly male and female youkai were looking in at all the female youkai. Ayame quickly smudged all her makeup and pulled her kimono up over her cleavage. She then spent the rest of the night making faces, and wandering around the confined cage like a spastic.

In the morning the white haired woman from before, who was the owner of the place, went to check how things were going. She realized the human still hadn't been sold. She studied Ayame's face for a moment. She was sitting up against the wall, deep in thought. She reminded her of someone. It was her mismatched eyes. But, she'd never known a ningen. So she brushed it off.

She walked to the side of the cage, closest to where Ayame was sitting. ''Hey babe, It seems no one is buying you.'' She started. Ayame just ignored her. This peeved the inu youkai. ''Don't worry, If no one buys you in a while. I'll just have to use you myself.'' She then walked off with grin on her face.

'_Just a while longer.' _ Ayame thought with a smirk. The sky was beginning to lighten slightly already.

Two male youkai then walked over to the cage and looked at Ayame. They both looked pretty young so she just growled at them, too tired to jump around anymore. Both the boys laughed.

''She's a human. She'll be easy to tame.'' One boy said. He looked like a ningen, excluding the long pointy ears, natural green hair and long green reptilian tail.

''But she smells older.'' The other said. This one had a cat tail and some cat ears.

''Damn right I am.'' Ayame assured.

''Nah, humans always look older. It just means she'll have more experience.'' The first convinced.

''Look, kid. I'm way older then you. I'm also stronger and smarter then you'll ever be. And I have more then enough experience. Now leave me the hell alone before I hurt you.''

''Oooh, she's feisty. I like her.'' The first youkai smirked

''But she smells like a cat.'' The cat boy said.

''I'll give you feisty!'' Ayame warned.

''Who cares what she smells like?'' The first said, ignoring Ayame's threat.

''I wanna' go home.'' The cat boy whined. Ayame's softer side took pity on him. The other, wilder side then knocked her out of it.

''Aw, come on. Don't be such a kill-joy. If you leave I'll tell everyone you chickened out from getting laid.'' The first threatened.

''I'll lay you in a minute if you don't shut up. You!'' Ayame said pointing to the cat-boy. ''Stop being such a wuss. Stand up for yourself, and knock him out.''

The other boy then grabbed Ayame's arm through the cage. And using strength only a demon child would have, yanked her forward. He then gripped her chin. ''Look, bitch!''

''Wrong species.'' Ayame chirped annoyingly.

''Whatever! If you don't shut up right now, I'm gonna' fuck you so hard, you'll be in a wheelchair1 for the rest of your life.'' Ayame just laughed at his threat.

''Look kid. I doubt you've ever even seen pussy before, let alone tasted it. You really do try too hard. And even if you were as good as you say, I'd probably enjoy it.'' Ayame said huskily with a smirk. Her black and silver tipped neko ears growing out of her head, and her black and silver tipped tails coming out from behind her. Both the kids were looking at her in astonishment. ''Kids these days just don't respect their elders.'' Ayame pulled her chin out of the boy's hand. She then concentrated and was covered in blue flames. The blue flames exploded, like a bomb, and blew up the cage killing everyone in it except her. Ayame stepped out of the burning wreckage. Guards were running about yelling.

''It's Rath!'' The small cat boy shouted.

''Holy shit! It is aswell!'' The other said.

''Looks can be deceiving, ne?'' Ayame said with a seductive look on her face, appearing in front of them. She then smacked the first boy around the face, sending him flying. 'Not so tough now are you, ''bitch''?'' Ayame lifted her nose into the air and sniffed. '_Fuck. They've given me something to mess with my senses' _Ayame panicked.

The little neko boy then saw Ayame walk towards him. He tensed. Not wanting to go down without a fight. Ayame just walked right by him. The boy then ran after her, tugging on her short Kimono to stop her.

''Matte! Rath-san. You're really pretty; would you go out with me? The small boy asked insecurely, a blush on his face whilst tugging on his tail. The neko-jin just put her hand on the small boy's head, ruffling his short, dirty blonde hair.

''No.'' She said monotonously. The boy's face saddened at this. Ayame wiggled her fingers in his face. ''I command you not to cry! Call me Ayame, or just make up a name, everyone else does. Come visit me in the ningenkai sometimes, and don't let that whore push you around.'' Ayame said before dodging a dog demon's attack, and running off.

''Sayonara, Ayame! I'm Ruan!'' The boy shouted after the strange two tailed girl.

Ayame was now trying to escape from where she'd been brought. She'd found echo in his dragon form in a cage and freed him. Getting shot in the side with an arrow which opened up an old wound. She'd also found her own clothes and her belt. Ayame snarled as some more inu youkai ran over to her. She quickly dismissed of them. When there was no one around, she put Echo down then fed some of her youki into him. He instantly woke up, then tuned into his more human form, fully clothed. ''Shut up and escape.'' Ayame told him, before flitting away.

Both Echo and Ayame were now running through an open street with absolutely no cover. Smart, ne? Ayame quickly jumped to the side, avoiding an arrow to the chest, but getting one in the upper arm. She swore but continued running.

At the moment, the Reikai Tentai were standing in the Makai, they had been sent on another mission by Koenma. Someone had been capturing girls, and been forcing them to be prostitutes, so they could make money, sometimes using the slave girls themselves.

They were standing around listening in on other people's conversation, hoping to learn anything.

Kurama was sitting down, drinking some ale, listening to a conversation. He didn't like ale.

At all.

But it was the only drink this place served.

''So where did he say we should bring the girls?'' one man said discretely to the man next to him, Kurama of course picked this up with his fine hearing.

''He said to-,'' The man was cut off as a blue haired girl with blue eyes, and white bunny ears, popped up in front of him.

''Kurama-,'' She whined, ''I'm bored,''

''Then go and amuse your self somewhere else,'' The fox said, clearly annoyed. When he looked back, the two men were gone, Kurama cursed mentally then walked out of the inn to meet up with the rest of the group.

''Did you find anything?'' Yusuke asked Kurama, once they'd all met up.

''I had a lead, until a certain rabbit, popped up in front of me whining about how she was bored,'' Kurama said glaring at the girl.

''I'm sorry Kurama,'' The girl said with faux innocence, flipping her long, ass length hair, over her shoulder. She then patted Miirei, who was in her wolf form, on her head. Miirei who clearly wasn't in the mood for preppy bunny girls that were too shoved up their own asses, to see anything was wrong, snarled and snapped at the bluenette, who jumped and hid behind Kurama.

While they were discussing about their mission, a girl ran through the town the Reikai tantei had just been in, she ran into the woods, and didn't notice the Reikai Tentei until it was too late, she jumped, using Yuusuke's head to kick herself off, then kicked the bunny girl straight in the face, knocking her over backwards. Seconds later, a whole bunch of inu youkai ran past, and after the girl that had run off. Everyone stifled their laughter, after seeing the bunny girl getting kicked in the face. The bluenette jumped up and ran after the rabble of inu youkai, and the girl that had dared to kick her "precious" face.

Everyone else followed after her. Hiei, who had been sitting in a tree, noticed something familiar about the mad looking girl that had run past earlier, brushing it off, he ran after the others.

As they were all running after the incredibly fast woman, she turned around, and threw three shurikan, she pulled out of a holster type thing on her leg, hitting one of the inu youkai in the face and chest, and the other in the chest, there was still five left though. As they ran on, they finally came to a clearing where the woman stopped, both her cat tails were whipping around viciously.

The inu youkai dived at her, she fought them off easily, until one snuck up behind her, holding up two katanas with a chain attached to the bottom of both, just as he was about to throw the katana, a tall man with long fiery red hair, and fiery red dragon wings, swooped down and picked up the catgirl, smacking the inu youkai that dared to sneak up on his mistress, in the head, killing him instantly. The cat girl then jumped out of the mans arms, and produced two long daggers, ripping through the rest of the youkai easily.

When they'd finished, Ayame sheathed her daggers, the fiery haired man landed beside her, wrapping one of his wings around the cat girl as she swayed.

She had on a black, Chinese style top, which had two flaps at the front and back, like a cheongsam, except the flaps came to her knees. The arms came down like a tee-shirt. She was wearing a tight pair of black shorts, a black belt with daggers in its sheaths around her waist. A holster with shurikens was tied onto one of her legs. Her arms were wrapped in bandages, from the knuckle to the elbow. On her legs were a pair of Makai boots.

Her hair was now scruffy and matted. It was tied back in a loose ponytail, which came down to her mid-back. (think Rurouni Kenshin) One of her eyes was covered by her hair. Only showing the blue pupil. The top of her left neko ear had a rip in. And there were only 3 rings in it. There was now a silver ring in the bottom of her right ear. She snarled then gripped the arrow in her upper arm. She then ripped it out of her arm, throwing it to the floor. Blood trailing down her arm.

Her clothes had blood patches in various places, most were healed, her skin pale and dirty. The wind then blew the hair out of her other eye, exposing her face and her purple orb. Her mismatched eyes looked so tired and...In so much pain.

The Reikai Tentai just stood there, was this really the same fiery cat girl they had been looking for? And if it was where had she been?

The cat girl pushed her way out of the dragon mans grip, she then fell in a heap to the floor. She gripped the large gauntlet around her neck, and crushed it with her claws, then threw it to the side. The red headed dragon man, helped her up, letting her lean on him, she let out a sigh.

The Reikai Tentai just stood staring...and staring...and staring.

''Hello! Are you people asleep or something?'' came the annoying bluenette bunny girl's voice. She was waving her arms around trying to get the rest of her teams' attention.

The cat girl whom they were staring at, quickly became alert. Her ears were perked up, and now instead of leaning on the redhead, she was standing in front of him ready to attack, the tired look was taken over by a look of anger.

The cat girl started to advance on the spot where the Reikai tantei were hiding. (Ash: Ayame is in a big clearing, and the Reikai tantei are hiding behind some bushes and trees)

The Reikai Tentei then stepped out of the bushes walking over to her. The two toned girl let out a snarl. Her purple eye closed in pain. Her claws extended as she forced her body to move. The need for sleep and food, and the blood loss was taking over.

''Ayame?'' Kurama asked.

''What?'' The girl who claimed to be Ayame snapped, her eyes ran from, Kurama to the icy blue wolf at his feet, then to Yuusuke, Kuwabara, then to the blue haired usagi shoujo.

''Great, the illusions are talking to me now.'' Ayame complained. She then turned around and started to walk away before Miirei started to walk around Ayame in her wolf form, sniffing at the girl. Ayame tensed again, and started to growl. Miirei turned back to her humanish form and looked at Kurama.

''This isn't Ayame.'' The pinkhaired girl said shaking her head.

''How'd you know?'' Yuusuke shouted.

''The Ash I know was an A cup, in other words, quite close to being a flat chest, this imposter is a B or C cup.'' Miirei said wisely.

Ash unconsciously put her arms over her chest. She then glared at Miirei and thumped her over the head making her fall face first into the dirt, and from there she started stomping on Miirei's head, rubbing it into the dirt.

''Trust you to notice that first! You don't see me for how ever long its been, and the first thing you do is accuse me of being an imposter!''

''Miirei was right!'' Yuusuke said pervetedly, staring at Ayame's chest. ''She jiggles a lot more now,''

Ayame then took her foot off Miirei's head. She then flitted over to Yuusuke and kicked him in the face. Kuwabara, who was going to make a comment, looked at the wolf girl, then at Yusuke, and changed his mind.

''If you really are Ayame, which I don't doubt, why couldn't you sense or smell us?'' Kurama asked. Ayame leaned back up against the fiery haired man, he looked at her concernedly, but she replaced her pained look with a lop sided grin.

''Because, yesterday there was a full moon, I got abducted, some inu youkai's tried to sell me as a prostitute, putting me in a cage with loads of other women. There, they fed me some kind of drug that messed with my senses, then this morning I escaped.'' Ayame said without a break. ''Happy? Not like I care.''

''What's with the clothes?'' Miirei asked, now standing up.''The Ayame I know likes to wear baggy jeans and a t-shirt.''

''They're fire retarded,''

_''Retardant''_ Kurama corrected.

''Whatever, anyway, they don't burn, which is good seeing as I'm a fire hanyou,'' Ayame said, pain was clear in her voice when she'd said 'hanyou'. ''See,'' Ayame said lighting a piece of the long cheongsam type thing, with a blue flame. It stayed on the fabric for a second, and then got smaller, and smaller, until it had gone.

''It seems both the fire demons found new love,'' Yuusuke said looking at Ayame

''What d'you mean by that?'' Ayame said leaning on the dragon man.

''Well you have the tall dragon man there, and Hiei has the bubbly little bunny,''

''Oh yes!'' Ayame said seductively, turning her body to face Echo. ''We're deeply in love.'' She then rested her clawed hands on Echo's chest, looking up at him. Echo just grinned.

''Whoa!'' Yuusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

''Y'mean you really don't recognize him,'' Ayame laughed turning back around, motioning her head at the dragon man. She then winced, holding onto her side.

''No. I think I would've remembered meeting a really tall man with dragon wings, and dragon tail, and fiery red hair,'' Yusuke said.

''Tis Echo,'' she said stepping forward, ''Or he could be classed as one of my christmas presents'' Echo then became covered in flames, when the flames died away, a small red dragon was sitting there. He then flew up and sat on his mistress' shoulder, nearly knocking her over. ''Besides. I don't do love. It's pointless.''

''And what do you mean 'new love'?'' Ayame asked with a glare.''

''It's just that you and Hiei made such a good couple,'' Yusuke whimpered.

''No!'' The rabbit woman shouted running up to Ayame's face. ''Hiei is mine, he loves me and only me, and will destroy anyone that gets in the way with his ensatsu kokuryuuha'' Echo started to growl, Ayame growled then collapsed face first, onto the floor. Echo quickly panicked.

Before anyone else could help her, Hiei flitted out of seemingly nowhere. He then picked up the extremely light cat girl in his arms, whilst growling at the rabbit.

Kurama had cleaned, healed and bandaged Ayame's wounds. Then used his magical plants to help with her recovery. She was now sitting in Miirei's lap, sleeping.

Miirei was knocked out of her thoughts of how cute the cat girl was, when Ayame's stomach let out a loud growl. Miirei then screamed in surprise.

''What was that!'' Yuusuke asked.

''Ringley's stomach.'' Miirei replied. Yuusuke then started to laugh. ''It's not funny! I thought it was going to eat me!" Miirei whined.'

''Urusei, baka ookami.'' Ayame moaned. She then pushed herself out of Miirei's lap with a growl and started to stretch, making different parts of her body click.

''She's awake!'' Yuusuke called. The others had gone to look about.

Ayame then bent right backwards, gripping her ankles. She then saw the rabbit girl and did a full flip so she was standing upright again. Ayame flitted over to the rabbit, knocked her over onto her back and placed a foot over her neck.

''What gives you the right to come shouting in my face?''

''Whatever I want. You can't do anything to me. You fall over when I shout at you.''

''You realize that sentence makes no sense, right?''

''Whatever.'' The rabbit girl snobbed2. Ayame growled. Yuusuke moved forward frightened for the rabbit's health. The others were still off somewhere else.

''Look, wench.'' Ayame said, putting more pressure on her foot, crushing the bluenette's neck. ''I really can't be bothered to waste my intelligence on one as moronic as you. So next time you better find out about the person you threaten, ahead of time.'' Ayame then let her foot off the rabbit's neck and kicked her.

''Spaaaarkyyyy!'' Ayame shouted happily when she saw Hiei appear near her. She quickly glomped him, not strong enough to knock him over. "I'm hungry."

''Hn. And how is that my problem?'' Hiei replied not bothering to remove Ayame only because he knew Bunny would get pissed off.

''Um. I'm special?''

''Yeah. In the head.'' Hiei scoffed, pushing her off and standing up.

''That I am.'' Ayame said. She then caught the rabbit glaring. ''Hiei-chan.'' Ayame continued, whilst putting her arms around Hiei's neck.Hiei just grunted, amused. He'd read the nekojin's mind.

''Bitch!'' The bunny girl shouted. Ayame just yawned and stood back up. No longer touching Hiei.

''Sorry, usagi, you've got the wrong species, I'm a cat you see,'' Ayame said with a smirk, stroking Echo, who was back on her shoulder, under his chin.

''You're just a freak,''

''One does ones best.'' The rabbit just huffed and flicked her hair.

''I can see you two are going to get along well,'' Miirei said with a smirk. ''So where have you been all this time?'' Ayame opened her mouth to speak, but was inturupted by a loud growl.

''Huuungryyyy.'' Ayame whined.

They were now sitting in a booth in some restaurant type place they found in the same place Ayame had been enslaved...again. Stupid, ne?

Ayame had sat in the corner on one side, Kurama next to her. Hiei had sat in the corner opposite the cat girl, the rabbit whined until she got to sit next to Hiei, Miirei next to Kurama, Kuwabara next to the rabbit, and Yusuke next to Kuwabara, whilst Echo took a nap on Hiei's shoulder, much to his displeasure.

The waitress came over and took their orders then left. Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing, Kurama tried to intervene whilst talking to Miirei. The rabbit kept on bugging Hiei, trying to start conversation. But the said fire demon was too busy verbally attacking Ayame in her mind.

_'Where were you?' _said Hiei in Ayame's mind.

_'None of your business,' _she replied with a smirk.

'_None of my business?' _Hiei shouted angrily. _'You were abducted by a powerful shadow youkai, and were gone for 9 months. How in the hell isn't that my business?'_

_'Aw Hiei, I didn't think you cared,' _Ayame teased with a smirk.

_'Answer the question, shoujo, my patience is wearing thin.'_

_'Fine.' _Ayame said, her voice returned to its natural half monotone, half bored. _'It's none of your business because it had nothing to do with you, I was the one that got abducted.'_

_'Where were you?'_

_'Not telling, and you can't sieve through my brain or whatever, because I'm in my demon form,'_

_'Fine.' _Hiei answered in an extremely pissed voice, _'Then just answer me one thing,'_ Hiei said in the same angry voice, his face then softened slightly, along with his voice. If Ayame wasn't observant, she would of missed it. _'How many lives do you have left?'_ The voice was quiet, but unemotional, the koorime's glance was kept on the table.

_'One or two,'_ Ayame replied flippantly.

'_Who took the other life from you?'_

_'Ryu,'_

_'How?' _Hiei said in the same stoic voice, his eyes now looking into her mismatched orbs for answers.

_'I...I can't say,'_ The twotoned girl choked out, moving her gaze to the table. His eyes were so confusing, they seemed unemotional and cold at first glance, but when he looked into her eyes like that, she could see so many other emotions. Pain, concern, anger. they also had a wiseness to them. He must have seen a lot in his life. Maybe it's a good thing she couldn't remember her past.

_'You shouldn't look into someone else's eyes like that,' _Ayame said sadly, a small sad smile then crept onto her face. _'You may be unemotional, but your eyes aren't.'_

Hiei took in her words, but didn't remove his gaze. _'Where does that bastard reside?'_ Hiei said in a heated tone, Ayame looked up into Hiei's eyes. His eyes were now filled with anger, glowing a demonic red.

_'No idea,'_ The cat girl answered truthfully. They were then interrupted when a large bowl of ramen, a plate of chicken teriyaki, and a small bottle of sake were placed in front of Ayame.

Food was placed in front of the others, but they ignored it as they watched the cat girl pour wasabi sauce over everything, then gobble it up like it was nothing. Her manners were as bad as Yuusuke and Kuwabara's, maybe worse. She was just stuffing everything into her mouth, ramen, rice, chicken, riceball, sake. After a while of gawking at the small girl eat, everyone got on with their own food. Not soon after, Ayame had finished the food, and licked the plates and bowls. She then stood on the seat and held the ramen bowl in the air.

''SECONDS!'' she shouted getting the attention of anyone that wasn't already looking, a waitress ran up to her, took the bowl, and ran back into the kitchen. Some guys wolf whistled at her, but the cat girl put up her middle finger. She then sat back down and waited for more food.

Ayame sat at the table, Yusuke and Kuwabara were gobbling up their food, Kurama and Miirei were eating civilly. While it seemed they were talking politely, they were actually throwing sarcastic comments at eachother, Ayame noticed that whenever Miirei said anything sexual, Kurama's eyes glinted gold. The rabbit was now pestering Hiei, trying to talk to him, and feed him, And Hiei was facing the wall, a glare on his face, and his arm was holding the Ramen bowl protectively, facing his back to the bluenette.

The cat hanyou watched this for a minute, she then grabbed her chopsticks and pulled some noodles out of Hiei's bowl, sucking them up.

''Hey!'' He shouted startled. Ayame quickly swallowed the noodles and grabbed some more with her chopsticks, but before she could put them in her mouth, Hiei grabbed them off her chopsticks with his. The noodles dropped on the table, and they both started to fight with their chopsticks. Ayame flicked Hiei's nose then when he went to scratch it she gave him a nipple cripple.

Hiei bent in pain while Ayame laughed, and the rabbit panicked. He then stuck one chopstick up Ayame's nose and the other up the rabbit's nose.

''Ah! my brain!'' The cat girl shouted pulling the chopstick out of her nose.

''What brain?'' Hiei smirked.

''Shut up you,'' Ayame said whilst putting the chopstick with her boogers on, in Hiei's ramen bowl.

The rabbit had finally got the chopstick out of her nose, ''Hiei.'' she whined. ''Why did you do that?''

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Hiei said in a faux apologetic voice. ''Here, have my ramen,'' Hiei said pushing the bowl in front of her, with the chop stick Ayame had stuck in there. The rabbit, not knowing what had happened accepted it gladly. Now any normal person would usually use their own chopsticks/cutlery, but the rabbit, being the sick person she is, had dreamed of the day she'd share something with Hiei. The bluenette picked up one of her chopsticks, and the one that had been lodged up Ayame's nasty nose, (Ayame: Hey!) and started to gobble down the ramen happily.

_'That wasn't very nice, spiky, if you treat your mate like that I don't want to know how you treat your enemies.' _Ayame joked.

_'That…thing! Isn't my mate.' _Hiei spat. _'What? Are you jealous?'_

_'Hah! Yes sparky, i'm jealous of a rabbit version of Botan... What is the rabbits name anyway?'_

_'Bunny,'_ Hiei replied flatly.

_'Seriously?' _Ayame asked, Hiei didn't answer; he just gave her a look. Ayame then looked over at the usagi who was still eating the ramen with the snot covered chopstick.

''Bunny?'' Ayame asked. The rabbit girl then looked up.

_''Yes?''_

''Is that your name

''Yes.'' Ayame looked at her for a moment before continuing.

''Did you think of that yourself?''

''Yes! How did you know?''

''Let's call it a wild guess,'' Ayame said before chowing down on the ramen that had been placed in front of her.

The guy they were meant to catch had been the same woman that recently caught Ayame. They brought her into Koenma, who slung her in spirit prison.

After Ayame had gotten her revenge of course.

When everyone went back to the large mansion type place where Ayame used to live with the rest of them. Ayame took a seat in front of the fire in the sitting room where she used to usually sit.

''So does this mean I'll have to sleep in the sitting room now?'' Ayame asked out of nowhere.

''Eh?'' Asked Yuusuke who'd sat down and turned the T.V on, Hiei sat at the windowsill, watching over Ayame like she was going to disappear for another 9 months.

''I could always stay in Miirei's room, but then I'd be invading her personal space. I'll go and live with Tezuka and Galatea. They have plenty of room,'' Ayame decided.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Yuusuke said whilst putting a racing game into the PS2 and turning it on.

''Well seeing as how the usagi is here, and there aren't any other rooms, she must be staying in my old room. Which leaves me roomless… unless you stuck her in one of the many spare rooms.''

Yuusuke started to laugh, Hiei turned and looked out the window. ''Not likely,'' Yusuke scoffed. ''Hiei threatened anyone that went near your room with death. When Bunny tried to claim your room for her own, Hiei nearly yanked her cute ears off. He then threw her out the window by 'em.'' Yuusuke said crashing his car into a wall then swearing.

''Woot! So my stuff is untouched?''

'''Cept the window, that got broken but's fixed now.'' Yusuke said keeping his concentration on the game. Ayame blurred away, she then appeared a couple of seconds later with her stuffed toy panda in her arms. ''Yuki has been un-tainted,'' Ayame said smelling the panda. Hiei just Hned. Ayame then took a seat on the couch next to Yusuke.

''Playing against those crappy computer controlled cars isn't going to challenge you.'' Ayame said picking up the second controller, crossing her legs, and putting Yuki in her lap. She joined the game and soon caught up to Yuusuke.

''Hey! Yer not s'pposed ta ram me.'' Yusuke shouted angrily, after she'd rammed him multiple times.

''It's more fun this way, a little bit of violence makes everything better.'' The cat girl said while ramming some computer controlled cars. Hiei looked back over at the deceiving wildcat, she looked so cute and tame at the moment, but she was really the complete opposite.

It was her eyes that gave her away though. They were filled with a mischevious glint.

Unbroken.

He was then reminded of the bloodlust she had in her eyes when she was fighting. Her usual round pupils narrowed into slits making her look wild.

Making her his claim was definitely a good choice.

But the thought that someone else had touched his claim, it boiled his blood. She'd been gone for nine months, what had happened to her in that amount of time? All he knew was Ryu had taken another of her lives.

Hiei shrugged this off. He was the forbidden child; he didn't worry nor care about others.

The spiky haired demon then jumped out of the window.

Alex: OH GODS! I have no idea about the genre of this, nor the rating. Someone help T,T

1 do they even have wheelchairs in Makai? Ash wrote this and I didn't want to change it. She doesn't know I'm posting this because we were messing about in a derelict building and she jumped on a nail which went up into her foot. The moron said she'd be fine and came out with me. Some perv started following us, saying something about "Cute school girls" , so we both climbed up this big wall and she landed on her foot making it worse. Now she's been whisked away to hospital because she refused to register with a doctor.( Ash has something about doctors and hotpitals.) and isn't here, so now I run the show! Kekekeke

2 Is "snobbed" even a word? Ash typed it and I think it sounds good so I left it. /

MM reviewers: We're verry sorry about how long this took, but we wanted to finish posting this up on first

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. In which we look into ayame's past

A.N: This flashback comes before all the other flashbacks in 'Under Construction'.

A small girl in a purple kimono with a blue obi, uneven blue bangs that come just above her eyes, and shoulder length purple hair. Otherwise known as Singe by her father, and shall be called Ayame in the future, walked through an unknown forest.

She had been exiled from her village, known as a weird ningen freak.

And she couldn't go to ningenkai; they would call her a youkai freak.

The bad luck hanyou's have.

The girl was four. Her youkai aging hadn't kicked in yet so her appearance matched her age. She'd been allowed to stay in the village so they could train her, knowing about the rumour of Hanyou's having more potential then full breeds. But maybe it was just hanyous that had all demon in them with no human.

Singe was just too weak.

She couldn't transform, couldn't produce fire, couldn't reach demon speeds. She couldn't even kill the smallest most worthless demon or ningen.

The Ayashitens were a very proud and powerful race of demons. A demon such as Singe would lower the packs reputation.

The young cat girl's father had been called to a meeting with the other heads of the village. Her father Ifrit was the king, making Singe a princess.

The two toned girl had eavesdropped on the conversation. But basically they had told her father that she was no longer allowed to live in the village. She was ruining their reputation, and is the produce of one of her father's ningen whores. Ifrit had said he'd leave the village with her and train her, then return with her when she was strong.

Singe's eyes started to water. She didn't want her father to go through that, to abandon his village just to take care of her.

So she left. She packed some food and a canteen of water in a backpack type thing. She then picked up a stuffed panda toy. She pressed the warm, plesent smelling fuz to her face.

''Where you going?'' came a suspicious voice. It was the voice of the same person that had got her the panda in the first place. Her brother Sorch.

''Away for a while.'' came the reply of a sweet angelic voice. The two toned owner of the voice then packed the panda and started to walk away. Scorch then caught her in a hug from behind, the catgirl could smell the salty tears, and feel them on her back, He then turned her around looking into mismatched orbs.

''Just promise me one thing.'' The older cat boy said holdig back his tears. ''Promise to come back, even if you aren't stronger. Singe I love you, always have and always will. So just come back.

Ayame turned around threw her hands around her older brother, tears welling up in her eyes. ''I love you too Scorch. I promise i'll come back. I also promise to push myself to get stronger, even if it kills me.'' With that said, she broke away from The oddly feminine catboy, and left through a window.

It had been about half an hour since Singe left the pack. It was getting dark. She was now trying to find some shelter for the night. The catgirl wandered around the forest searching. She'd changed before she left into a purple kimono with a blue obi. Leaving her shoes back home. They always got in her way, it was easier to climb without them, seeing as she had claws on her feet.

She finally found a small cave, it wasn't perfect. But it would do. Singe put her bag down, then left the cave to go find some fish, and scout around the area a bit.

She was then startled when she came across a man, not too far from her cave. He was unconcious, there were many cuts on his body, A puddle of blood had also started to form around him. She panicked and ran over to him. He had black hair that was spiked up un-naturally, with white highligts in the shape of a flame. After trying to wake him up and failing, she dragged him back to her cave and layed him down at the back.

Singe pulled a cloth out of her bag and ran to the river to soak it, on the way back she tripped over a rock and cut her leg. But she wanted to help strange man. she couldn't stand to see anymore people die, Singe pushed the pain to the back of her mind and ran as fast as she could to the cave.

After washing out his wounds, she bandaged him up. The bandana around his head was slightly ripped and dirty, so she removed it to see an eyelid.

"Woah!"

Singe inspected it for mintue with her mismatched eyes, it then opened with the boys other eyes. Singe jumped backwards, then looked at the boy, her ears pricked up in curiosity.

''Are you okay?'' Singe asked, concern clear in her voice.

''Hn,'' The stranger said trying to stand up, but collapsing, reopening his wounds.

''Please don't try and move, I found you hurt and brought you back here.'' Singe said noticing the strange man shivering. When he noticed she'd noticed, he tried to hide it, but Singe already knew.

The twotoned girl put some sticks on the floor in a circle to make a fire with. She then held her hand over the fire, closed her eyes and concentrated, she forced all her youki onto her hand, and suddenly a blue ball of fire shot out of her hand, and onto the sticks under it, making the cave become lighter, seeing as it was now dark outside.

The catgirl jumped up happily, then stared at the fire, then back at her hand. ''I did it!'' She exclaimed. The man just narrowed his eyes at her foolish behaviour.

She then ran to her bag, and pulled out something wrapped in cloth, it was a large fish. Singe stuck it on the end of a stick and roasted it for a mintue. When it looked done, she walked upto the injured boy, who had is eyes closed.

''Excuse me,'' She said politely to get his attention. The spikey haired boy snapped open his garnet eyes and growled at her. ''If you ate this it might help.'' She placed it down on a cloth near him and stepped away.

The spikey haired boy knocked it away. ''I don't need your food, Shoujo,'' He growled.

Singe just pushed the food back over to him, getting closer then last time.

''I told you i don't need anything!'' The spikey haired boy shouted, then knocked her backwards, causing her to roll and bang into the wall of the cave. Singe got up after a second, then walked back over to him with a riceball she got from her bag, there was now dirt on her face and her kimono and the cut on her leg had opened back up.

She walked upto him with a sad look on her face, holding the riceball. She then walked upto him, holding out the riceball. The boy smacked her into the cave wall with a little more force, she let out a little cry, then fell to the floor.

The spikey headed demon looked at this strange catgirl, she was relentless, after that, she was still coming back, trying to...help him. This time she pulled out another riceball, seeing as the other one smashed. She then limped up to him.

The spikey haired demon had to praise her for her courage and not giving up. Noone in their right mind would even go close to the Forbidden Child, nevermind try and help him...repetedly...after he smacked them into a wall twice. Hiei reached out for the riceball, and grabbed it off the girl looking at her suspiciously, then smelling the riceball.

Nothing smelt wrong with it, he then started to eat it. Singe ran to her bag and brought 3 more over then set them down in fornt of him, aswell and the canteen full of water.

While he was eating, Singe sat by the side of him on her knees, just watching him happily.

After the man who Singe would meet again later in life, not remembering him but learning his name was Hiei, had devoured the food and water, he looked at her, she was asleep, her head had moved into his lap without him even realsing it. The red eyed demon looked at the small girl before moving some blue strands of hair out of her face, she shivvered at the contact then moved closer to Hiei. This affection was strange, he'd never had anyone give him unconditional affection or love before...It scared him slightly.

Hiei fell asleep soon after. The next morning when Singe woke up, the strange spikey headed guy was gone, but she was wrapped in a black cape that smelt like him.

After that, Singe stayed in that forest training herself to get strong. Hiei watched over her dayly, making sure she didn't notice. As each day went by, Hiei's feeling for the girl grew stronger.

Years later, when Singe was about 7, Hiei marked her as his claim, leaving 3 clam marks on her waist. Soon after that her father got killed. Her body then went into overdrive and she got amnesiea, then started to wander around. Hiei had to leave on some buisnss before she got to meet him again, so she forgot everything.

Before long, Singe became a ruthless killing machine. Killing with no purpose other then bloodlust. On the night of the full moon she lost all her powers, allowing someone to catch her. When the night was over, Singe slaughtered everyone in site after breaking out of her cell. She then met Miirei. They were both fighting, but where Singe was attacking, Miirei was just blocking, trying to get the catgirl to calm down. Singe was allready exuasted from fighting with all the demons in the village that was now burning. Singe then collapsed and passed out. Miirei took her to a cabin type place, took off her clothes, washing and bandaging her up. She then put another pair of trowsers and shirt on the girl, then layed her on a bed and covered her up.

When Singe woke up, she looked around wearily, there was some food on a tray next to her, she smelt the food, but couldn't smell any poison it it. The twotoned cat girl still turned her nose up and pushed the food away.

A pink haired girl then walked in and leant up against the doorway, she was wearing a pair of tight blood red trowsers, a red t-shirt with long sleeves, and a small black jacket that was undone with the sleeves rolled up. The back of the girls hair had been spiked up with hair, the front hung down in her face. (Alex: Like susuke from naruto) Her eyes were an eerie yellow, and she also had two fluffy icy blue wolf ears, and a long fluffy icy blue wolf tail.

''Don't eat the food if you don't want to, I'm Miirei, what's your name?'' Miirei said cheerfully.

''Not sure,'' Singe said confused. Why was her blooddlust gone?

''Fine, until you find out your real name i'll give you a name. Ayame,'' The wolf girl said in the same happy but not super happy tone. She then sat down on the bed next to Ayame.

''Aya...me,'' The catgirl repeated.

''You really should eat.'' Miirei said with concern clear in her voice. ''It'll build up your strength and help you get better,''

Ayame continued to stare at the wolf girl, she was about the same age as herself. Ayame picked up the pate of food and started to eat the meat from it whilst still looking at the wolf girl play with her own cat tail. Ayame found herself to be slightly attracted to this girl.

After a couple of weeks the feeling of attraction towards Miirei went away. She then looked at her as a sister. Both of them had become theives, and also had a bounty on their head. Noone knew their names, Miirei had no past, it was like she'd come from nowhere. And The Ayashitens were too ashamed of Ayame to bring anything up about her. So Ayame was named Rath and Miirei was named Ruin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash: Sorry if this confused you guys but I had to explain how Hiei knew Ayame and how she'd gotten the mark of claim.

Alex: I did most of this, according to Ash it was too sappy.

Ash: Yup, sure was. I did the part where Hiei and Ayame/singe was in the cave though. Sorry about the late update I actually completely forgot about this fic. It was pretty kewl when we were writing it because we were listening to Seal- Kissed by a rose. And at the part where it gos: My power, my pleasure, my pain. A soon as he sing pain, was the part that Ayame got flung against the wall by Hiei, the fic was typed in tune with that sappy song so we thought you should think of that song whilst reading this. :3

Review Ookami:

Yeah. I felt this fic needed an annoying character with an annoying name. I guess to be non-biased or whatever I'll give her some good parts in the story. /

Lirael2007:

When Alex was calling out the names of the reviewers, I thought yours was L'Oreal the shampoo product. Well the update's here.

Night: We'll just have to see whether she gets heartbroken or not. And whether Hiei will show his affection or not? Probably not. He's a typical hard headed male with that ego thing going on.

Demoniczombie45: Somehow I doubt you'll want to do that. Not only will you get no more chapters if you feast upon my marvelous mind, but you'll also have a crazy two-toned cat-girl and her friends after you.

Ayame: I don't remember saying anything about being a bodyguard. ¬,¬

Ash: Then I guess you don't want anymore ice-cream or pocky.

Ayame: Bitch.

Ash: Sticks and stones…

Nakamuro Kumiko:

I glad you like the story before this. I'm gonna go back one day and edit the spelling, grammer and what not in the chapters one day, but until then, you'll be getting more updates of this.

Nekodemongrl:

Thanks. Enjoy the fic. But bouncy perky girls like that don't have common sense like normal people. They disgard it to make room for all the different fashion rules. I only know three: Pastel colours shouldn't be worn during daytime, Black and navy don't go and red and pink do NOT go. Here that, 'rama?

Kurama: It's not like I could help what colour my old school uniform was. Besides, it wasn't pink, it was magenta.

Ash: Pssh, detail shmetails.

Hackneyqueenextreme:

Here's your update. The best you've ever read? Jeez you must not have read many good fics. No, is at the same place as in my story.


	3. Sorry, folks

I'm really sorry, but I'm postponing this fic untill further notice.

A whole bunch of stuff has been going on in my life and I'm just not in the mood to do much of anything really.

I tried to type up a chapter because a few of my dedicated, dare I say fans? Have been very supportive, but unfortunately I keep killing off my characters or having someone get raped.

And if I kill off the main characters then that's basically the end of the story. I don't think you want that, ne?

It's not like I don't have ideas, I'm just not in the right frame of mind to be around people at the moment, nevermind thrashing out in my writing.

I'm not too sure why I'm even writing this, the people that _are_ paying attention to this crappy fic have already been notified weeks ago. I've also given them the samples of what I have been writing, and even they're shocked. -,-;

So. I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this poor excuse for a fanfiction, but I'll try and get a _half_ decent chapter up soon.

Ash


End file.
